l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shosuro
Shosuro was a human who became the first follower of the Kami Bayushi. She was actually made of a piece of the Lying Darkness. She impressed her master showing up as a superb actress and deceiver. A Kharmic Tie was created between them, and she was sometimes known as Bayushi's Daughter. Creation Shosuro was created by the kenku Mukashi and his brother Takashi using a small piece of Nothing. Mukashi hoped that by giving the small piece a purpose it would be shown a different path. Mukashi intended for Shosuro to replace a small girl named Shuro, who had gone missing from a nearby village. Shortly after Shosuro's creation however Shuro was found, and Shosuro was left without a purpose. Saddened, Shosuro vowed to find a father for herself.The Daughter The Name The name "Shosuro" is thought by many as an obvious pseudonym, being a slight bastardization of the word "shosuru", which means "name" in Rokugani. It is known that Bayushi often called her "Shosuko", a nickname fathers usually give to their first-born daughters, and "Soshisa", which means "founder" in Rokugani.The Way of the Scorpion page 22 Shosuro and Bayushi Shosuro came to Bayushi's notice, first as a stable boy. It was not until later that same night that Bayushi realised she could change her shape when Shosuro held a knife to his throat at a geisha house. Shosuro became one of Bayushi's first followers.The Way of the Scorpion pages 22-23 Shiba and Togashi Bayushi would bring Shosuro to meet with Shiba, but Shosuro could sense Shiba was aware she was something more than human. Sometime later Togashi appeared before Bayushi and warned him that Shosuro would have to follow her own path. Bayushi was quite angered with Togashi, and refused to believe in the destiny Togashi had forseen. The Day of Thunder When Shinsei came to aid the Kami in their fight against their brother Fu Leng and required seven humans, The Seven Thunders, Bayushi refused to let any more Scorpion die to this war. Shosuro ignored his order and but she left anyway, intent on not dying. Ironically, she was the only one of the Seven Thunders who survived the battle and came back to Otosan Uchi. She made a pact with the Lying Darkness to escape the Shadowlands alive, and yet even so it was only with when the Kami Shiba intervened and sacrificed his life battling with the First Oni, that she managed to escape the Shadowlands aliveThe First OniDay of Thunder. She brought with her an obsidian hand which came to be known as Shosuro's Hand, which was in fact Onnotangu's Hand. She also brought back from Shadowlands an obsidian mirror and a satchel with twelve scrolls, which had been created by the Phoenix Clan Thunder, Isawa, to imprison Fu Leng's soul. After entering into the Imperial Palace of Otosan Uchi, she faked her own deathSecrets of the Scorpion p. 7. The Soshi family She covered her identity and became Soshi, and founded one of the two Scorpion Clan Shugenja schools. But her link to the Lying Darkness was too strong, and she finally was Lost to the Shadow. Then she was imprisoned in a crystal cage by Togashi deep beneath Kyuden Togashi in 82L5R RPG Third Edition p. 10. Shosuro Released Centuries later Hitomi found her and released her from this imprisonment, shortly before realizing what she had done. Only after the Clans defeated the Lying Darkness in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate could she be imprisoned again by Bayushi Kachiko, the second Scorpion Clan Thunder, to the lake under Kyuden BayushiL5R RPG Third Edition p. 23. References Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders Category:Nothing Personalities